A glorious purpose
by SeLPattz
Summary: Un simple e "inocente" comentario puede llegar a cambiar muchas cosas HIDDLESWORTH!


A glorious purpose

Terminaron las grabaciones de Thor: The dark World, y cierto rubio caminaba pensativo hacia su cuarto en aquel lujoso hotel y es que había algo, o más bien alguien que no podía sacar de su cabeza

*******FLASHBACK*****

**-De verdad creo que eres masoquista**\- susurro Chris a su compañero antes de dar un sorbo a su café

**-Ah sí? Y a qué se debe eso?-** murmuro el castaño con una amplia sonrisa

**-Siempre me pides que te golpeé de verdad en las escenas de acción…**

**-No es mi culpa que no sepas actuar un buen golpe**\- se rio Tom- **Vamos! No sucede nada, es un golpecito y se ve cool en la película…**

-**Tienes razón, la verdad es que el de The Avengers lucía excelente**

**-Si-** continúo Tom- **además, queda más conforme a la relación de esos oscuros hermanos**

**-Oscuros?**

-**Sí, oscuros. Acaso no te has dado cuenta Christopher**?- dijo el mayor- **Entre Thor y Loki hay algo más que una hermandad…**

**-Espera? Como que "más allá"?**

**-Haha de verdad Chris? Yo creo que esos dos están enamorados. Solo una relación incestuosa podría explicar el frenesí que demuestra Thor porque su hermano vuelva, y el desprecio con que Loki lo trata por convivir con "seres inferiores"….**

Chris se quedó con los ojos como platos ante aquella explicación y un montón de imágenes comenzaron a agolparse violentamente en su mente, en todas ellas Thor (o más bien él mismo) poseía con pasión y salvajismo a un sudoroso y muy provocativo Loki (o más bien Tom).

**-Vamos Chris! Es hora de continuar!-** y así el londinense dejo sin más al australiano

*****fin flashback****

**-Tú y tus locas ideas Tom-** susurro el actor ya en su habitación y se dejó caer sin energías en la cómoda cama, sin poder aguantar más cerro los ojos para poder descansar, lo último en lo que pensó fueron en aquellos ojos azul-verdosos…

_-Ahhhh… Thor… nhhh- gemía el pelinegro ojiverde arqueando la espalda mientras el rubio arremetía en su interior con fuerza_

_-Ohh… mmhh Loki….- sus manos recorrían aquellas piernas níveas y las marcaban como suyas mientras se devoraban en un beso voraz_

_-Ohh si… ahhh THOR!- el menor de los hermanos gimoteo abrazándose al fuerte cuerpo que estaba sobre él-Más… ahhh más… si Chris… más!_

_-Chris?- murmuro el rubio en plena faena y miro atentamente a su amante. Ya no era aquel Dios de la mentira, su cabello azabache era castaño y sus ojos tenían un azul peculiar_

_-Ohh CHRIS!- gimió regalándole la más sensual de las imágenes. Entonces Thor se dio cuenta de una cosa, él no era realmente el dios del trueno, sino un simple mortal…. Era Chris Hemsworth._

El actor rubio despertó muy exaltado ante aquellas alucinaciones suyas, realmente no podía creer que había tenido un sueño húmedo con su amigo, y peor que todo estaba totalmente duro, tanto que dolía.

**-Maldita sea… no puedo seguir así-** siseo poniéndose de pie y salió de inmediato de aquella habitación.

Camino por el corredor y al final dio con la puerta que buscaba, toco violentamente hasta que abrieron.

**-Que rayos!-** exclamo el mayor al verse arrojado en el interior de la habitación

**-Eres un idiota-** grito el rubio antes de besarlo salvajemente. Primero el castaño se resistió, pero poco a poco fue tomando parte en aquel beso e incluso lucho por tomar el control del mismo.

Las manos de Chris cobraron vida y recorrieron aquella espalda por debajo de la camisa verde pegándolo a su cuerpo y haciendo que su hombría rozara contra el británico. Avanzaron a tropezones hasta llegar al borde de la cama y se dejaron caer mientras sus camisas volaban por los aires.

**-Chris… de…detent-te…..-** murmuro Tom al sentir el peso del menor sobre su cuerpo

**-Shh.. Tú tienes la culpa**\- siseo el rubio cubriendo la boca del mayor con su mano derecha y sujetando su brazo izquierdo por sobre su cabeza con la otra. Beso su oreja y descendió poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde dio una pequeña y sutil mordida que hizo gemir sonoramente al castaño- **Me tienes vuelto loco Tom…**

El ojiazul recorrió el torso desnudo de su amigo lenta y tortuosamente y degusto cada palmo de piel descubierta como si se tratara del más delicioso de los manjares hasta llegar al pantalón, soltó despacio a su hasta ahora prisionero y lo desnudo rápidamente maravillándose con su ya erecta hombría y tomándola despacio la beso y lamio en toda su extensión

-**OMG…. Nhhh Chris… por… por favor…. Nhhh….**

**-Que es lo que quieres Tom**?- dijo con una media sonrisa

**-A ti… ahora**\- gruño tomándolo del cabello y besándole casi con violencia. Aquel beso arrebatador dio lugar a un sinfín de caricias y frases erráticas, ambos hombres luchaban por fundirse contra el cuerpo del otro y la fricción entre ellos parecía ser poca

Chris poseyó a Tom de una manera apasionada y amorosa, devota e insaciable, y a la vez tierna y entrañable, que solo un amor más allá de lo fraternal podía crear… un amor puro y sincero, pero sobretodo correspondido…

**-Qué es lo que me hiciste?-** susurro el rubio unos minutos después ya tranquilos y recuperados de aquel mar de éxtasis

-**No entiendo de que hablas**\- contesto el londinense abrazándose al pecho de su amante

**-Lo sabes… siempre haces las cosas con un propósito…**

**-Contaba con que no te dieras cuenta de ello-** rio Tom acomodándose en la cama mientras daba un pequeño quejido

**-Te lastime?-** cuestiono el australiano alarmado

-**Estoy bien querido…-** le beso la barbilla- **de verdad estoy bien**

-**Sabes que esto no fue algo de una sola noche, cierto?**

**-Contaba con ello… -** suspiro el mayor tristemente- **pero tu estas casado Christopher**

**-Y quiero mucho a Elsa…. Y sabes que adoro a mi hija, pero lamentablemente me has cautivado**

**-Chris…**

**-Shhhh…-** le interrumpió abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos- **Me has enamorado por completo Tom y no pienso renunciar a ti… Ahora entiendo por qué Loki tiene tantas fans**

-**Loki?**

**-Si… porque realmente te aman A TI siendo Loki… **

-**Supongo que debo agradecer al dios del engaño entonces….**

**-Claro… y a su incestuoso hermano Thor…-** contesto dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Quería que esto pasara…. Pero quería saber si yo te interesaba-** confeso el castaño con un suspiro y besando el pecho del ojiazul

**-Qué?**

-**Ese era mi glorioso propósito- **sonrió esta vez- **dije lo de Loki y Thor para saber si estabas interesado en mí.**

**-Y dices que no te pareces a Loki?- **bromeó el menor rodando sobre si con un solo y glorioso propósito: Hacer el amor con su mejor amigo, su compañero y hermano…. El hombre que le había robado el corazón.


End file.
